Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Quicken in Equestria
by sonic3461
Summary: Ty was sent to a world known as Equestria once he found out that the Quinking is still alive. Ty must now team up with six colored ponies who are the bearers of the elements of harmony and two Princess Alicorns. Can Ty defeat the Quinking once and for all, or will the Quinking finally achieve his goal for world domination?


**Hey everypony. I decided to go in and do this kind of crossover since I still enjoy playing Ty and watch MLP. This story takes place after Ty 3. Hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Quinkan in Equestria**

**Chapter 1: A new adventure begins.**

In the land of a peaceful place called southern rivers, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, along with his girlfriend Shazza have been living peacefully. Months have passed since the Quinking has been defeated and the day the war ended. Since that day, southern rivers has been at peace ever since. However, due to the final battle against the Quinking, and thanks to boss Cass, Fluffy, one of Ty's dearest friends, has made the ultimate sacrifice to save Ty and end the war. In the center of a Park, a golden statue of her was in place, to remind those for her sacrifice and bravery. Ty stood in front of the statue as a single tear ran down his furry cheek. He placed his hand on the statue and closed his eyes.

"I miss you Fluffy, we all do. We'll never forget you for what you've done for all of us. Even though you've been my enemy from the beginning we first met, but in the end, you were my greatest friend, and i'll never forget your sacrifice. Because of you, i'm still here, and southern rivers is safe. You'll be missed dearly Fluffy."

Ty then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shazza with a sad face.

"I know you miss her possum. I do to. I just wish this never happened to her."

"Me to Shazz, me too."

The two shared a caring hug for a while to remove the sadness in their hearts. This was something Ty really needed. The two broke their embrace and smile at each other. Then, the two heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. They turned around and came face to face with Ty's old friend from the Dreamtime, the bunyip Elder: Nandu Gilli.

"G'day Nandu Gilli" Ty greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shazza asked.

"It has been a while since I've seen your faces, my friends." Nandu Gilli said.

"You can say that again." Ty said.

"Hey bro."

The group turned and was greeted by Ty's blood brother, Sly.

"Hey Sly, how's your dating been going with my little sister?" Shazza asked. (For those who never played the third game, at the end, Sly and Shazza's younger sister Wyoming, I think that's her name, were talking to each other. I indicated the two were now dating.)

"Been going very well Shazza. She's taking a very big liking to me." Sly smiled.

"You better remind us to be invited to your wedding." Ty teased.

"WHAT!? I'm gonna clobber you!"

Ty, Shazza and even Nandu Gilli shared a good laugh, while Sly was blushing to no end. After they calmed down, Nandu Gilli needed to tell them why he's here.

"Ty, Sharon, Sly, have very bad news my friends." Nandu Gilli started.

"Oh no." Ty said slumping.

"What's happened?" Shazza asked.

"Is it bad?" Sly asked.

"Indeed. Apparently, the Quinking is alive." Nandu Gilli explained.

"WHAT!?" The gasped.

"I thought he was destroyed from the blast back at his lair." Ty said.

"We were all there." Sly said.

"I know, but months after I returned to the Dreaming, I still felt his presence. I discovered he, along with his Quinkan army, have been transported to another world."

"A new dimension?" Shazza asked.

"Indeed my dear, and with each passing minute, the Quinking grows ever stronger. Ty, I know you and your friends have done so much for southern Rivers and the Dreaming, but-"

"No worries Nandu Gilli, I beat him once, and I can beat him again." Ty said confidently.

"And we'll be beside you to the very end." Sly said.

Nandu Gilli shook his head. "I'm sorry my friends, but Ty has to go to this new world alone. He's the only one who can wield the shadow bunyip stone and the shadowrings." Nandu Gilli explained.

"That's a bummer." Sly groaned in disappointment.

"Ty, inform everyone and your family you'll be leaving very soon, because time is running out."

"No worries Nandu Gilli. I'll get right on it."

* * *

After Ty explained to his friends and Family about what's happening, they were all shocked that the Quinking is still alive and that Ty needs to travel to a new world to stop him.

"Ty mate, it's a shame that you have to go, but we understand what's important." Marie said.

Ty's mother went up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Please be safe my little cub, I don't want to loose you."

"No worries mum, I'll be right." Ty smiled. Ty's father went up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You've grown up so much my son, and I know you won't fail, because you have a strong will to never give up. Stay safe."

"I will pop, I will."

Julies walked up to him and gave him a small cube and wrist watch.

"The cube contains all the bunyip stones you collected from your previous journey, use them whenever you need them, and the watch is a special communicator that can allow us to stay in touch while your in this new world and it can also allow you to summon any of the bunyip machines we have. Feel free to use them anytime."

"Thanks a lot Julies, I will." Ty thanked. Ty Took the watch and placed it on his free wrist. He grabbed the small box and placed it in his pockets.

Ty walked up to Nandu Gilli with the shadowrings in his hands.

"Nandu Gilli, i'm ready." Ty said.

He nodded and opened up a portal.

"Good luck my friend, and remember everything that I taught you."

Ty nodded and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Ty hopped out of the portal a few minutes later. His head felt a little dizzy while traveling through portals, but will get used to it soon. After his head cleared up, he looked around at his new surroundings. He was standing on top of what looked like to be a castle. He looked down and saw nobody in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Ty asked himself. Suddenly, the shadow bunyip stone started glowing. It was a sign that the Quinkan were here. He ran to the back of the castle and the stone started glowing brighter. He then stopped and found an open window. Ty hopped through and kneeled to avoid being seen.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you!" Shouted a female voice.

Ty looked down and what he first saw was the Quinking in his first form with some Quinkan behind him. There a few Protoquins and Pyroquins. Ty looked to his right and his eyes widened. On his right were eight colored ponies. One was white with a multi-colored mane with the colors of light pink, blue and green. The pony had a horn and a pair of wings. The other thing Ty notices on her flank was a mark of the sun. The pony that was next to her was slightly smaller than her. She was blue. had a pair of wings and a horn as well. Her mane flowed like the white ones, but was blue and sparkled like the stars. She had a crescent moon as a mark on her flank.

The ponies behind her were smaller than them. One was lavender with a horn and had a pink star with sparkle dust on it as a mark. Another white pony had a horn as well, but had a diamond mark and had curly purple hair. There was a pony who was cyan and had wings. She had a rainbow mane and tail, along with a lightning bolt with multiple colors. Another pony wa slike her with the wings, but had a cream colored coat and had a light pink mane and tail and had butterflies on her flank. There was a regular pony with a blond mane and orange coat with an apple mark. The final pony was all pink and had three balloons as a mark.

"You cannot win Celestia. I'm virtually Invincible." The Quinking said.

_"He's full of himself."_ Ty thought.

"You may be able to defeat us, but the elements of harmony will stop you." The white pony said.

The Quinking laughed. "Only one can stop me, but he's far from here."

"Better get your eyes checked Mate!" Ty shouted.

"WHAT!?"

Ty jumped down from his hiding place and landed gracefully on the ground. The ponies were shocked by his appearance, but the Quinking was so shocked that Ty was here. Ty stood up and smirked.

"It's been a while Quinking." Ty said cooly.

"You! How did you get here!?" The Quinking shouted.

"I have my ways mate, but I came here to stop you once and for all." Ty said confidently as he pulled out his shadowrings and gave them a few twirls. The Quinking growled.

"KILL HIM!" He shouted at his army. The Protoquins and Pyroquins charged at Ty with their tongues ready to attack. Ty charged as well with his boomerangs in hand. One Protoquin lashed out his tongue at Ty, but Ty dodged and gave the quinkan a slash with his rangs. The quinkan cried out in pain as it disappeared. A Pyroquin ran forward and attacked with its arms. The attack made contact and threw Ty backwards. Ty recovered and landed in front of the ponies. They were all wide eyed by what they were seeing. Ty dashed forward and kicked the Pyroquin in the air. Ty jumped and did his finishing air move to the quinkan, which screamed in pain and vanished. Ty bit some of the quinkan and finished off the last of them. Ty turned to the Quinkan who was really angry.

"That all you got mate?" Ty taunted twirling his rangs.

"You may have won this round you treacherous rat, but I will return." The quinking was engulfed in light and was gone.

Ty sighed and put away his rangs. He turned to the ponies who were still shocked by what they saw.

"Is everybody alright?" Ty asked them.

The white pony was the first to regain herself. In all her years of living she has never seen anything like that before. She smiled and walked over to Ty, with the blue pony following suit.

"I cannot thank you enough for save me and my little ponies. We are forever in your gratitude." She said thanking him.

"No worries." Ty said smiling.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." Celestia greeted.

Hearing the word princess caused Ty to look at her wide eye. This was his first time seeing royalty. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"Forgive me. I didn't know you and your sister were royalty." Ty said.

"Please rise young one." Celestia said in a sweet motherly tone.

Ty rose and smiled.

"If a princess may ask, what is your name?" Celestia asked.

Ty smiled. "My names Ty your highness."

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Hopefully you all though it was good. Please comment and follow and like if you all enjoyed. See you all next time in the next chapter.**


End file.
